


"...And Then She Woke Up..."

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010), Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Reality, April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Gen, Reverse psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bella's love for Edward was just part of a dream...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...And Then She Woke Up..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Twilight/Inception, Cullens, They wake up to find their lives as vampires was a dream-experiment gone horribly wrong."

Bella Smith's eyes flicked open, but she felt dizzy and groggy, unable to move yet. She looked down at her arm as she shifted her plump, plain body: there was a track mark on her arm that didn't belong there. She sat up, looking around her. Several other young people on several camp cots had also started sitting up, yawning and stretching and looking about them, dazed, as if they'd just awakened from a dream.

She'd heard of this sort of thing, about kids getting shanghai'ed and forced into detox or brainwashing if they'd been in some cult. Why had she been caught and drugged or something? Just because she was a goth and she'd wanted to be a vampire?

A dream... She'd dreamed she had a boyfriend... A young man who drank blood and whose skin sparkled in the sun, thus obliging him to stick to the shadows. She looked around her at the teens and twenty-somethings blinking at the light. She wondered if the skinny boy with ratty brown hair and a scraggly goatee on the cot next to hers was the love she had dreamed of?

She heard voices in the next room. Carefully, she dropped her feet to the floor and padded to an open door that communicated with it.

In the next room several men and one woman were at work packing away some kind of equipment. A reddish blonde man was arguing with the woman, who had that kind of air that doctors and counselors had.

"The scenario worked, I don't know why you're so upset, Mr. Cobb," she said, patiently.

"I'm upset only because half the subjects were unwilling to wake up from the dream," the blond man retorted. "Next time, Dr. Cullen, you might try screening your patients a little better: there's a certain percentage of people who are better off not engaging in dream-sharing because their grip on reality is tenuous from the outset."

"Don't take it seriously: Cobb's a wanker about this sort of thing," said a stubbly faced guy in an ugly pink shirt.

"I can't say that I was too thrilled with the design for the vampire effects myself," added a good-looking guy in a tailored vest that made him look like a 1940s movie star.

"What, the Tinkerbell sparkles were too original for your tastes, Arthur?" the stubbly faced guy joked.

"There's an acceptable limit to originality when it comes to certain archetypes," the man called Arthur replied, patiently.


End file.
